Specimen Weapons
These are what specimen use to prepare dinner. Fists Some specimen are too stupid to use even a club or engineered in such a way punching does the trick. Every Specimen may fall back to this (including Sirens if they are somehow not in a straight jacket). Not impressive against adrenaline filled survivors even if comes from relatively scary zombie things. Ignores all kinds of armour. *Attack: Twice *Damage: 2+D6 HP *Effect: None Giant Fists Now there are specimen that are huge and can throw heart stopping punches. Brute, Scrake and Fleshpounds swing these. Ignores all kinds of armour. *Attack: Once *Damage: 12+D6 HP *Effect: Daze for 1 turn, %100 Interrupt. Bite Bites are not manly. However specimen are not manly either. They can bite off chunks of flesh, leave a nasty wound pre-infected for extra "fuck you". Can only bite exposed flesh or through cloth armour. *Attack: Quick bite Once. *Damage: 7 HP *Effect: Roll less then 3 to see if it is infected with +3 *Attack: Chomp, takes two turns, if interrupted counts as quick bite. *Damage: 25 HP *Effect: Roll less then 3 to see if it is infected with +6 Long Blade There are various sharpened rebar or actual industrial cutting equipment. Can dismember. Stopped by heavy armour (counts as fist), reduced by Cloth armour. Always causes bleeding wounds if penetrates armour. *Attack: Once *Damage: 15+D6 HP *Effect: Roll Less then 3 to see if penetrates armour; Bleeding Wound on Penetrate. Needle Nails This is a nasty gauntlet, needles fitted under finger nails and injectors run through fingers to deliver Sedatives. Stopped by any armour (roll >4 to see if specimen found a weak spot), penetrates cloth armour. Delivering Sedatives is up to Stalker, not every attack delivers Sedatives. *Attack: Once *Damage: 2xD6 HP Butchers Equipment Specimen has a thing for quick snacks sure, but Bloat takes cannibalism to a new level. Always goes around with tools of trade to eat human flesh. His weapons vary from cleavers to butchers knifes. They are related to culinary and butchery arts. So they are either piercing or cutting. *Attack: Once in two rounds *Damage: Cutting. Stopped by any armour. Always causes bleeding wounds if penetrates armour. 10+D6 HP damage. *Damage: Piercing. On less then four pierces any armour. Always causes bleeding wounds if penetrates armour. 10+D6 HP damage. *Effect: Roll Greater then 4 to see if his weapon becomes lodged on a succesful hit. If its lodged player will struggle for 1 turn and back away few steps with the weapon still in the wound, suffer +2 Infection. Bloat will start using Fists. Bleeding won't start until Player removes it. While player carries a lodged weapon he will suffer -2 to all stats and skills. Depending on location might be forced to use his weapons one handed. If it is lodged on an already crippled will count as a dismemberment, if not that limb is now crippled. Fire Cannon Fire Cannon is actually an exhaust for Husks burning blood. The backpack keeps iron cores warm and trace amounts of molten metal circulate his veins. Its precise and really nasty. See Fireball Skill for the ranged attack, these are the melee stats; *Attack: Once *Damage: 3xD6+7 *Effect: On less then four target is engulfed in flames as if caught in the blast radius of Fireball Skill. Chainsaw Chainsaw swings do little damage compared to its scariness factor. However they leave jagged, bleeding wounds with each hit that are instantly infected by +1. His attacks rely on dice. *Attack: On <5 Horizontal Swing. Twice. *Damage: 10+D6 HP damage10 NP damage. *Effect: Leaves jagged, bleeding wounds for each hit that are instantly infected by +1. If killing blow then target is decapitated, causing 50 NP damage on top of regular death NP damages. *Attack: Vertical Swing. Once. *Damage: 2xD6+50 HP damage *Effect: If player fails Scrake AGI+D6 vs Player AGI+D6 player loses an arm. The cut is mutilating, causing 6 wounds worth of bleeding (also known as, death in two rounds). If Player passes, safely dodges the attack taking no damage. *Attack: On 6. Impale *Damage: See Scrake notes here. Restraints One would think restraints should restrain ones ability to murder. But Horzine managed to make such restraints that can be dislodged by creature that should be restrained. They are actually elobrate handcuffs that pinned Fleshpounds against walls so they can stand still while curious scientist made SCIENCE! on them. By that we mean vivisection and sticking random needles. They cover Fleshpounds hands and wrists and make great tools to tenderize human flesh. *Attack: Once in two rounds. *Range: Fleshpound is huge. *Damage: 50 HP Damage. *Effect: On a roll of Greater then four Player stumbles towards the direction of impact for two movement, even tripping and if stopped by falling over rails. Otherwise player is dazed for one turn. Category:Specimen Stuff